Song Fic for my Story Stagger
by TheCrushingWriter
Summary: It's just a song fic I wrote, for the story I'm writing. Song used "Fifteen" by Taylor Swift and I hope you enjoy.


Song fic:

Fifteen~ Taylor Swift

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

Song Fic (My version)

I take a deep breath as I walk through the doors  
It's the morning of my not-so first day  
And I say hi to the friends I don't even remember  
Try and stay out of everybody's way

It's my freshman year and I'm gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Getting freaked out when a Senior boy says

"You know, we were dating before"

'Cause now I'm fifteen and somebody told me they love me

I have believed them  
And now I'm fifteen feeling like there's something to figure out  
I count to ten, take it in  
This is life before I know who I really am at

Fifteen

And now I sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough we're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can

And then I'm on my very first date that I ever remember  
And I feeling like flying  
And my momma's waiting up and I think he's the one  
And I dance 'round my room as the night ends  
As the night ends

'Cause now I'm fifteen and somebody told me they love me  
I really believed them  
Now I'm fifteen and my first kiss  
Makes my head spin 'round  
But in my life I've done things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all I wanted was to be wanted  
Wish I could go back and tell myself what I know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

'Cause now I'm fifteen and somebody told me they love me  
I really believed them  
And now I'm fifteen, forgetting to look before I fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And I just might find who I'm supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

My very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as I walk through those doors


End file.
